A holiday to remember
by starryeyedromantic
Summary: sam's overworked, so she goes on holiday with jack and her teammates. my first fic ever, so plz r&r!1! UPDATED: sam goes shopping for vacation goodies with cassie
1. Invitations

pairing: j/s OF COURSE

disclaimer: not mine, else things would have gone very differently

a/n: this is my first fanfic ever, so please read and review, and leave me lots of helpful tips. PLEASE

* * *

"You're taking some time off," the Colonel insisted.

Sam stared at him, her body resonating with fury. "I have a huge backlog of work and it's only going to build up if I leave for a few days!"

He stared at her impassively. "A week."

"Excuse me?" she retorted.

"I want you to take a week off. You've been under a lot of pressure recently, and with everything that's happened..." His voice trailed away and suddenly Sam became aware of how tired he looked. She was so used to seeing her CO as some kind of larger than life hero that it was shocking to see his vulnerability. She hadn't really stopped to think about the effect that shooting her must have had on him. She bit her lip and then decided to bend a little.

"Jack..."

His head whipped up and she cursed herself for going too far. "Sir, I mean, I didn't –"

He studied her intently, until she felt herself heat under his gaze. She swallowed, resisting the urge to lick her lips.

"Major, it's inappropriate for you to address me by name when we're on base."

She studied the scuff marks on the floor. "Yes Sir."

"However," he continued, "Teal'c has expressed a desire to visit the ocean."

Her eyes shot up and met his. "Sir?"

"Daniel and Teal'c and I were going to go stay at a friend's beach house in Florida for the next week. You'd be welcome to join us."

She was lost, swirling in a dark-chocolatey morass. The look he was giving her... her mouth went dry and she had to moisten her lips with her tongue before she could speak. "Are you sure?" she breathed.

He wasn't looking at her eyes anymore. "Of course. We can have that team holiday we always meant to."

Where had all the oxygen gone to? "So when do we leave?" she stammered.

His lips curved upwards. "Tomorrow, at oh-eight-hundred hours from the local air base. There's a transport we can hitch a ride on."

He was still staring at her mouth, and she could feel her skin tingle and her breasts grow heavy.

"Yes."

He raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

She sucked in another breath. "I am."

"Cool." Jack's smile grew, and Sam felt herself melt. He turned to leave, but stopped in the doorway. "And Sam? She just stared. "Remember to bring that little black bikini of yours."

Sam gripped onto the chair next to her for support as Jack chuckled and left the room. She could tell that her pale skin was burning.

This would be a holiday she'd never forget.

* * *

a/n: what do u think? should i keep going? 


	2. Girl time!

disclaimer: still not mine. (bursts into tears)

a/n: to everyone who reviewed, thank you so much! you guys are the gr8est, and your response blew me away! i hope you like this one too - it's not quite as hot, lol, but i really wanted to get some quality cassie time in, and sam had to make herself beautiful. (maybe jack will spruce himself up a bit, lol!) anyway, please let me know if this is as good as the first one!

* * *

Sam took the rest of the afternoon off work. Jack had been right – she was burnt out, and she did need some time to relax. In addition, if she was going to Florida with three hot guys (and maybe she'd meet some more while down there), she desperately needed to find something to wear! 

She rang Cassie on her cell phone – luckily the teenager was on vacation – and arranged to meet her at the mall for some quality girl time. Five hours later both of them collapsed into the comfy leather booth of an old-school diner, exhausted but happy.

Cassie ordered the biggest ice cream sundae on the menu; Sam hummed and hahed briefly, but decided to forget her bikini diet – there really wasn't enough time for it to be effective, anyway – and ordered one for herself. All the hard work out of her way, she leaned back and smiled.

"Cassie, is my new look really worth all the money I spent in that salon you dragged me to?" she asked.

Cassie sent an admiring eye over her friend. She still found it difficult to believe that Sam didn't know how beautiful she really was. Tall, slim, blonde hair that Cassie would have killed for (though she was considering dying her own hair lighter) which was now coloured with gorgeous 'sun-streaks', deep blue eyes... Plus Sam had also gone for a full-body fake tan, and that set off her blonde hair even better.

"Sam, you're gorgeous," Cassie announced. "It was worth every penny."

Sam blushed. She still felt a little guilty about spending so much money on herself. "But the manicure won't last in the sea-water, and the guys will know my tan's not natural –"

Cassie held up a hand and Sam stopped mid-flow. "I'm obsessing again, aren't I?" Sam asked.

Cassie nodded, with a smile. "Yup. That's okay though – I love you anyway."

Sam smiled again, but was soon back to frowning. "And the clothes I bought – you don't think they're too, well, skimpy?"

She wasn't amused when Cassie began to laugh. "Sam, you're gorgeous, you're going to spend the holiday looking stunning, and Jack's eyes are going to pop out of his head when he sees you."

And she thought she'd been blushing before. "Cassie, he's my CO!"

Cassie smirked. "I know. Forbidden love – isn't it hot?"

And her cheeks just got hotter. "I don't love him!" Her voice came out somewhere between a squeak and a screech.

Cassie sighed. "Sam, he's crazy about you, you'd have to be blind not to see it."

Sam wondered who'd been responsible for removing her eyeballs. "Oh."

"And even if you don't do anything this week," Sam's eyebrows hit the ceiling, "You guys can still have a good time together, you know."

Sam could see the logic in what Cassie said, but she was worried it was fourteen year old girl logic, rather than the cool calm collectedness of an Air Force Major. "I guess."

The ice cream arrived and Sam dug in, desperate to avoid conversation. Cassie gave her a knowing look – shockingly knowing for a fourteen year old, in fact – and ate in silence as it was. It took a surprisingly short time for the two women to polish off such a vast amount of ice cream, but somehow they managed it. Finally Sam put her spoon down with a sigh, happy just to be able to relax.

Cassie had other ideas. "Come on, Sam, we haven't finished our shopping yet."

"Cassie, I'm tired." Sam didn't mean to whine like a teenage girl herself, it just came out that way. Unfortunate, really.

Cassie's eyes sparkled with mischief. "Come on, we've got to buy you a hot, sexy perfume that Jack will love!" She grabbed Sam by the hand and started pulling her out of the booth.

Sam started to protest, and then gave in. What would be the harm, after all? Jack wasn't exactly going to start sniffing her, but there was no harm in feeling good. No harm at all.


	3. Oh what a flight

Disclaimer: still not mine (sigh)

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, omg! I'm thrilled by all the response! I'm sorry I haven't been able to update sooner, but I'm busy with school. And to Eraasay, some people don't like showing dead white skin in bathing costumes - you want to look good at the beginning of your holiday as well as at the end (though I guess Sam looks pretty hot all the time, lol)

Please keep the feedback coming - it's so inspiring to know what people really think - and let me know what you really think. I want to work hard and improve (while having fun at the same time, natch)!

* * *

Sam packed all her beautiful new clothes in disbelief, unable to credit how much she had bought. Cassie was evil to corrupt her so, but maybe she needed a bit of fun for once. She eyed the selection before her, undecided as to what would be best for the journey ahead. Finally she put aside a thin pair of white linen pants and a turquoise vest top: the combination wasn't too impractical, but was still summery enough to make her feel the holiday spirit. 

Sam was running slightly late in the end – she hadn't realised how bad the traffic would be so early in the morning and she ended up having to run from the parking lot to the building where her teammates were waiting out front. She bit back a smile: they looked so adorable! Teal'c was wearing baggy orange shorts, a brightly coloured Hawaiian shirt and a green baseball cap, Daniel was smartly dressed in chinos and a pale blue shirt and Jack... He was wearing his normal scruffy get-up, but the way he was staring at her... Suddenly Sam realised while she was panting for breath, her breasts were heaving in a ridiculously provocative manner. She tried to slow her breathing down, but suddenly she felt short of breath for an altogether different reason.


End file.
